The Boys Are Back in Town
'"The Boys are Back in Town" '''is the eleventh episode in Season 5. It aired on November 6 2003. Synopsis Part 1 HIM is watching videos of The Powerpuff Girls defeating different villians. He gets angry when he sees something on one of the videos. The next day, the girls are fighting monsters and have just defeated them when a large outcropping emerges from the ground and on it are The Rowdyruff Boys. The girls are shocked to see that they are alive but they mock the boys' new hairstyles. They then start to fight, but the boys are too well matched so they try what they did to destroy them last time: be nice and kiss them. However, to their horror they discover that the boys are immune to them and they only make them bigger and more powerful. HIM then appears and tells them about how he gave the boys a cootie vaccination and he then leaves the girls intimidated by the boys, now 10 times their normal size. Part 2 The boys start to try and gross out Blossom,Bubbles, and Buttercup by cracking their knuckles, picking scabs and spitting. They then attack them leaving them battered and bruised and they squash them into a hockey puck. They play hockey with them until Boomer hits them into an indoor car park. The girls go up to the top of the building, but the boys find them and use them to play a game called Ultimate Fight. They then stick a slug up Bubbles' back which causes Buttercup to attack Butch and make him bite his tongue.Bubbles decorates Boomer like a doll. Blossom pulls Brick's pants down and you can see his butt. Under the other's laughter and embarrassment he shrinks. When the girls see this they do all kinds of things to embarrass the boys and make them shrink down so they are smaller than the buckles of the girls shoes. HIM then appears again and shouts at the boys for not defeating the girls and he makes them disappear. He then tells the girls to watch their backs because they are back in town. Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer and Butch) *HIM *Mojo Jojo ''(do not speak) *Princess Morebucks (does not speak) *Gangreen Gang (do not speak) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (does not speak) *''Sedusa (flashback)'' Trivia *This is the second time the Rowdyruff Boys appear in a half-hour episode. *The Amoeba Boys were the only villians who did not appear in this episode. *The boys' energy color and light shape in flying is different from first appearence, and the flying sound is same as girls, however is different and unique in first appearence. *The skills in first appearence haven't used again and the following episodes also. Goofs *When Bubbles says, "Oh, whatever shall we do?", her mouth moves as though she is saying something else. *When Boomer and Butch say their names,their mouths aren't moving. *Just before the "Ultimate Fight" begins, Bricks eyelids are the color of the girls' eyelids. *When Butch and Boomer put the slug on Bubbles, one of her ponytails disappear. *When Brick is spitting on Blossom, his mullet disappears. *While Boomer is putting down the slug that Butch puts on Bubbles, Boomer and Butch have black clothes and their colored stripe (Boomer has a blue stripe and Butch has a green stripe). Category:Episodes